


A special outing

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Fluff, I had to do this for a class and it was to describe a serene place, Original Character(s), Other, hyacinth and jace are so happy playing with each other, hyacinthus takes jace out to go play, jace - Freeform, jace has fun with his papa, this is written in third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Hyacinth decides to take his son Jace to a seaside cliff and play with him.





	A special outing

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my Oc Jace! hope that you enjoy this! :)

A gentle breeze blew through the seaside cliff, purple and white flower petals on the seaside cliff riding the gentle breeze. The salt of the sea making everything calming. The sky was a soft baby blue color with some clouds on the horizon. The crashing of the waves could be heard from the rocks below. Bells chiming in the distance from a nearby village. The mix of the waves crashing against the rocks and the bells chiming in the distance made a beautiful sound, sounding like the lullaby of the sea. A tree with bright green leaves at the edge of the cliff watches like a protector to the field of purple and white flowers.

 

A squirrel appears running down the bark of the tree from its home in the branches. Yellow butterflies flying near the flowers, dancing in the breeze. Birds flying over the field going back home as they chirp their little song. A young father and his son are seen running through the flower field, giggling as they are having fun. The father was about 22 years old and had bronze colored skin, black curly hair, violet eyes and was wearing a tunic with leather sandals that strapped up to his calves.

 

The son was about 3 years old and had bronze colored skin and violet eyes like his father, but the difference is that the son had blond colored hair with purple tips that didn’t look like it was dyed, and was wearing a tunic for his small frame and was barefoot. As they are running around the flower field, the son runs toward his father and the father moves back, not allowing his son to catch him. The son falls with a thud, engulfed in the purple and white flowers.

 

The father lets out a small laugh as he watched his son get engulfed in the purple and white flowers. The son gets up, holding himself up on his hands and knees. He turns his head back with a smile on his face and watches his dad, as he skips a little away from him. The son pulls himself up to his feet, following to where his dad is, seeing him standing in front of the bright tree.

 

His gaze travels up the bark of the tree, stopping at the two names etched into the bark. The father turns his head toward his son as he sees him being engrossed with the two names that are etched into the bark of the tree. A smile appears on his face as he turns his head back to the tree.

 

The son lifts his gaze from the tree bark and turns his head to his dad. Seeing his dad’s smile, he turns his head back to the tree. Another soft gentle breeze passes through, causing the flower field and the father and son’s hair to gentle sway in the wind.


End file.
